Trouble is You
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Hari-hari Hijikata sepertinya tak bisa lepas dari yang namanya masalah. Bukan masalah dalam arti kata yang sebenarnya, tapi masalah yang bersumber dari seorang Gintoki. Well, mau bagaimana lagi? Trouble is You. / A Short Fiction for Fujoshi Independence Day #5 / Review or concrit if you don't mind.


_**A Short Fiction for Fujoshi Independence Day #5**_

_**Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi**_

**Gintoki x Hijikata**

_**Alternative Universe, Little bit Shounen Ai**_

* * *

_**Trouble is You**_

* * *

"Astaga! Untuk apa kau mengambil susu strawberry sebanyak itu?" Hijikata menatap tajam ke arah Gintoki yang memasukan puluhan kotak susu strawberry ke dalam keranjang belanjaan mereka.

"Stok seminggu," jawab Gintoki enteng.

Hijikata mendengus tak percaya. Stok katanya? Bisa ia bayangkan, betapa kotak-kotak susu itu akan menyita banyak tempat di kulkas nantinya.

"Sudah dapat semua barang yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Gintoki seraya mengikuti Hijikata yang berjalan ke kasir.

"Hmm… mana uangmu? Berikan padaku," Hijikata berbalik dan mengangsurkan tangannya pada Gintoki.

Gintoki tersenyum lebar, "Well, karena aku belum gajian, kau bayari dulu ya dengan uangmu," katanya sambil menepuk kepala Hijikata.

"_What?!"_ Hijikata mendelik.

"Minggu depan aku ganti. Oke?" Gintoki berjalan mundur seraya melambaikan tangan. "Aku duluan ya. Aku tunggu di luar. Byee~."

"Hei!" belum sempat Hijikata menolak, Gintoki sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Dasar, Brengsek!" dengusnya kesal. Seharusnya ia tahu itu sejak awal. Seorang Gintoki tanpa angin, tanpa hujan, mendadak mengajaknya belanja bulanan bersama pasti ada maksud tertentu. Shit!

* * *

"Hoi~ Hijikata~," teriak Gintoki dari lapangan basket. "Ayo ikut main."

Hijikata yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas sama sekali tidak mempedulikan panggilan Gintoki. Rasanya ia masih jengkel dengan makhluk berkepala jabrik satu itu. Gara-gara kemarin ia harus membayar semua belanjaan si jabrik itu, sekarang ia terpaksa harus berhemat kalau tidak mau puasa selama seminggu di akhir bulan nanti. Niatnya sih kemarin semua susu-susu itu mau ia kembalikan ke rak, tapi karena sudah di depan kasir dan kasirnya memasang wajah kubunuh-kau-kalau-kau-berani-mengembalikannya, terpaksa ia bayar juga. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

**JDUG!**

"Ouch!" Hijikata meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan sebuah bola tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya. Matanya mendelik ke arah lapangan. Tepat di pinggir lapangan, Gintoki memasang cengiran lebar sambil membentuk tanda '_peace_' di tangannya.

Menahan amarah. Hijikata menghembuskan napas panjang. Sungguh, ia bisa mati kesal lama-lama menghadapi kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

* * *

"Hei, sedang mengerjakan PR ya?" Hijikata terperanjat saat dengan tiba-tiba kepala Gintoki menyembul dari luar jendela kamarnya, yang terbuka tepat di depan meja belajarnya.

"Gezz! Bisa tidak kau tidak muncul di depanku dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu? Kau ini seperti hantu saja. Muncul di mana-mana," desis Hijikata.

Gintoki tertawa, "Baiklah. Lain kali aku tidak akan muncul dengan tiba-tiba lagi di depanmu," katanya sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang lagi dari jendela.

Hijikata mendesah. Makhluk satu itu memang ajaib. Datang tanpa diundang, pergi juga tanpa pamit. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Namun tak lama, ia terlonjak dari tempat duduknya saat merasakan hembusan napas di tengkuknya. Matanya melotot marah ke arah Gintoki yang lagi-lagi muncul tiba-tiba. Mengagetkannya.

"Kau ini ya, benar-benar—,"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak muncul di depanmu lagi 'kan? Aku muncul dari belakangmu," Gintoki membela diri dengan tampang _innocent_-nya.

Astaga! Pelipis Hijikata berkedut mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, huh?!

* * *

Hijikata selalu menyukai saat-saat ia bisa menikmati makan siangnya dengan damai. Duduk sendirian di taman samping perpustakaan sambil melihat anak-anak main bola di lapangan. Dibukanya _bento _miliknya yang berisi _takoyaki _dengan banyak _mayonnaise_ kesukaannya. Baru saja ia ingin menyuapkan _takoyaki_ itu ke mulutnya, sebuah tangan menariknya dan tepat di depan matanya _takoyaki_ itu masuk ke dalam mulut Gintoki.

Gintoki? Mata Hijikata membulat besar. Berani-beraninya dia memakan _takoyaki_-nya tanpa ijin.

"Tidak enak. Kebanyakkan _mayonnaise_. Seharusnya dengan banyak saus akan lebih enak. Seleramu payah," kritik Gintoki sambil mencoba mengambil lagi sebuah _takoyaki _dari kotak _bento_.

Hijikata mendelik. Dengan cepat dijauhkannya kotak _bento_-nya dari jangkauan Gintoki.

"Tidak enak, tapi masih mau mengambil lagi, eh? Enak saja!" serunya sambil menjitak kepala Gintoki. "Makan kotak bekalmu sendiri."

"Ishh~," Gintoki mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terjitak. "Aku tidak bawa kotak bekal," katanya seraya duduk menyender pada batang pohon.

"Kenapa?"

Gintoki hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya. Hijikata mendesah. Pasti masalah uang lagi. Diliriknya isi kotak bekalnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya disodorkannya kotak tersebut pada Gintoki. Melihat itu Gintoki menyipitkan matanya, memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"Untukmu," Hijikata meletakkan kotak bento itu di sebelah Gintoki. "Aku kembali dulu ke kelas," katanya sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Heii~," Gintoki menarik tangan Hijikata, menahannya supaya tidak pergi.

Hijikata berjenggit. Ditatapnya tangan Gintoki yang menggenggam tangannya. Gintoki pun menyadari itu. Dengan cepat dilepaskannya genggaman tangannya.

"Itu… kalau _bento_-mu aku makan, kau makan apa?" tanya Gintoki mencairkan kecanggungan yang mendadak muncul.

"Sudah, kau makan saja. Aku masih ada uang, jadi nanti aku bisa makan siang di kantin," ujar Hijikata sambil berbalik dan cepat-cepat melangkah pergi dari sana.

Gintoki terdiam menatap Hijikata yang berjalan menjauh. Diambilnya kotak _bento_ itu sambil tersenyum.

"Heiii~ Hijikata!" teriak Gintoki keras. "Terima kasih."

Hijikata yang mendengar teriakan Gintoki hanya melambaikan tangan sambil terus berjalan. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

**Braakk!**

Hijikata menoleh kaget, saat pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka.

"Hei, Hijikata~ kau—," Gintoki tidak mendadak kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya diam mematung di depan pintu.

"Kau ini ya? Mengagetkan orang saja. Tidak bisa apa sehari saja kau tidak membuatku jantungan?!" semprot Hijikata jengkel.

Tanpa mempedulikan Gintoki, ia kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Setelah itu dilemparkannya handuk itu ke tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju ke lemari. Dipilihnya pakaian yang akan dikenakannya hari ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu berdiri di situ?" tegurnya sambil melirik Gintoki yang seolah membeku di depan pintu. "Ada urusan apa kau ke sini?"

Gintoki berkedip sesaat sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. Reaksi yang tidak wajar itu tak urung membuat Hijikata mengerutkan dahi. Namun ia mengabaikan rasa herannya dengan kembali memilih baju, sampai akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah kemeja warna krem. Diambilnya kemeja itu dari gantungan baju dan dipakainya.

_Damn_! Gintoki diam-diam melirik ke arah Hijikata sambil meruntuk dalam hati. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi salah tingkah begini sih? Biasanya juga ia sering melihat Hijikata telanjang dada seperti itu. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa jadi seperti gadis yang malu-malu tapi mau begini?

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa? Kalau kau ke sini hanya ingin berkencan dengan pintu kamarku, silakan saja. Aku mau pergi," kata Hijikata seraya berjalan melewati Gintoki.

Eh? Kencan dengan pintu? Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Gintoki akhirnya teringat dengan tujuan awal ia menemui Hijikata.

"Hei, Hijikata~ tunggu~," teriak Gintoki sambil berlari menyusul Hijikata yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini?" Hijikata mengerutkan dahi menatap puluhan botol _mayonnaise_ yang tiba-tiba saja berjajar memenuhi meja belajarnya. Sejak kapan botol-botol itu ada di sini? Matanya menyipit saat melihat sesuatu terselip di bawah salah satu botol _mayonnaise_ tersebut. Amplop? Diambilnya amplop putih itu dengan hati-hati.

_"Terima kasih untuk susu strawberry-nya tempo hari. Sebagai ganti bento-mu, temui aku di café tempatku berkerja, akan kutraktir kau makan malam."_

Hijikata terpaku membaca isi kertas yang ada di dalam amplop itu. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat melihat emoticon _"Smile"_ yang digambar Gintoki di bawah tulisan cakar ayamnya.

"Baiklah. _Mayonnaise-mayonnaise_-ku sayang, bersabarlah menunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali," kata Hijikata seraya bergegas keluar kamar.

Sampai di depan café tempat Gintoki berkerja _parttime_, Hijikata langsung disambut dengan teriakan Gintoki.

"Hei, Hijikata~ di sini~," teriak Gintoki sambil melambai-lambaikan serbet di tangannya. Tanpa mempedulikan _death glare_ dari _manager_ café dan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung-pengunjung café, Gintoki terus saja berteriak-teriak memanggil Hijikata, membuat sang empunya nama jadi malu sendiri. Dengan cepat ia duduk di tempat duduk terdekat, lalu menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Gintoki.

"Hei, Hijikata~ kau keterlaluan. Aku memanggilmu dari tadi," sapa Gintoki seraya menghampiri Hijikata.

"Diam kau, Gin!"desis Hijikata seraya melirik ke kanan-kiri. "Kau benar-benar memalukan!"

Gintoki tertawa melihat Hijikata yang duduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. _Shift_ kerjaku masih satu jam lagi. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini," kata Gintoki sambil tersenyum.

"Ehemm…," Hijikata berdehem salah tingkah. "Ya, kebetulan saja aku memang sedang lapar, jadi aku langsung ke sini begitu membaca pesanmu," katanya memberi alasan. Tidak mungkin 'kan, ia mengatakan kalau ia memang langsung melesat ke mari karena ia ingin menemui Gintoki? Eh? Menemui Gintoki? Hijikata kaget sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Oh… kalau begitu, kau makan saja duluan. Mau aku pesankan apa?" tanya Gintoki.

"Ah, itu… tidak usah, kita makan bersama saja nanti," tolak Hijikata.

"Kau bilang kau lapar. Tidak usah menungguku, kau makan saja duluan."

"Ck, aku bilang tidak usah."

"Tapi kau—,"

"Gezz~ sudah kubilang tidak usah, ya tidak usah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini," sergah Hijikata. "Sudah. Kau kembali kerja sana. Kau mau dipecat? Tidak lihat ekspresi _manager_-mu itu? Sepertinya dia sudah siap ingin menerkam dan memakanmu hidup-hidup," sambung Hijikata seraya menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Gintoki nyengir lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pesankan kopi untukmu. Tunggu aku di sini."

"Hmm…"

Hijikata menatap Gintoki yang berjalan menjauhinya, ia tertawa kecil saat melihat Gintoki dimarahi _manager_-nya, lalu tersenyum saat mendapati bahwa ia satu-satunya pengunjung café yang duduk sendirian. Ditatapnya langit malam yang cerah malam itu. Bertabur bintang dan berhiaskan bulan sabit yang indah. Sesekali disesapnya kopi yang dipesankan Gintoki untuknya sambil melirik ke arah Gintoki yang terlihat sibuk ke sana ke mari melayani pengunjung café.

Diliriknya arloji di tangannya. Masih lima belas menit lagi. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Gintoki memberinya kode, memintanya agar bersabar sebentar lagi. Ia tersenyum mengiyakan. Entahlah, kalau biasanya, ia pasti sudah mencak-mencak kalau disuruh menunggu selama itu.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama."

Hijikata mendongak saat Gintoki tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tak apa," jawabnya seraya berdiri. "Sudah selesai 'kan? Ayo pergi."

Gintoki mengerutkan dahi, "Pergi? Kita tidak makan di sini?" tanya Gintoki sambil mengikuti Hijikata yang sudah berjalan keluar.

"Aku ingin makan di tempat lain."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Makan di mana saja, tak masalah bagiku," kata Gintoki seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hijikata.

Hijikata tersenyum. Gintoki terkesima melihatnya.

"Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering tersenyum ya, Hijikata."

Lagi-lagi Hijikata tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Gintoki, "Ya. Sepertinya memang begitu."

"Hmm… mencurigakan."

"Haha… mencurigakan apanya?"

"Kau… jangan-jangan ada yang sedang kau sukai ya?" tanya Gintoki penasaran.

"Mungkin."

"Hah? Ka—kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Mungkin."

Gintoki menatap tak percaya, dengan cepat ia menghadang langkah Hijikata.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa apanya?"

"Siapa orangnya?"

Hijikata tersenyum, "Itu… tentu saja rahasia," jawabnya seraya berjalan melewati Gintoki.

"Hei, Hijikata. Katakan padaku, siapa dia?" kejar Gintoki.

Hijikata bergeming.

"Ayolah. Kau mau main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku?"

Hijikata mengulum senyum. Senang melihat ia berhasil membuat Gintoki penasaran.

"Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

"Hmm…"

"Apa? Jadi, aku mengenalnya? Siapa? Katsura? Shinpachi? Kagura? Takasugi?" Gintoki mengabsen satu persatu sahabat mereka.

Hijikata diam tak menjawab. Lagi-lagi tersungging senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, ayolah. Katakan padaku," sergah Gintoki mulai kesal karena rasa penasarannya tidak terjawab.

"Itu restaurant _sushi-_nya," tunjuk Hijikata. "Sepertinya rasa laparku bertambah dua kali lipat."

Tanpa mempedulikan Gintoki yang ekspresinya mirip orang yang sedang frustasi, Hijikata mempercepat langkahnya. Dalam hati ia tertawa. Biar saja Gintoki mati penasaran. Sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan mengatakan siapa orang yang sudah membuatnya selalu tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Yah, kecuali kalau ia bisa menyadarinya sendiri.

**OWARI**

.

( Aglaia Cherise, 09092013 )


End file.
